New Experiences
by TwilightEilla
Summary: The story begins with Edward and Bella on their first night of their honeymoon on Isle Esme. Will things go... As expected? Or will their wedding night be more complicated than that?
1. Chapter 1

Oh God. Tonight was the night... I didn't think I'd be this nervous, but I was.

Edward was waiting out there for me, and I didn't know if I could walk out. I sat in my towel on the edge of the bathtub, my own stupid issues holding me back. Suddenly I became ultra conscious of every flaw on my body.

"Get it together Bella," I said to myself as I forced my legs to stand and a rush of adrenaline went through my body when my toes hit the cold tile.

I walked into our bedroom and instead of him being on the beach he was staring out our bedroom window. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open.

"I was worried you weren't going to come out," he said jokingly as he made his way across the room.

I suddenly felt all of our pent up sexual tension as he drew closer to me. When he put his hand on the small of my back, I about lost my composure.

I looked at him for a moment and tried to memorize the look on his face, the glow of the moonlight off his skin, the feeling of his soft cotton shirt bunched up in my hand, the feeling of his lips on mine.

He kissed me softly at first, our lips barely moving. Sweet and tender turned into quick, desperate kisses and I lifted his shirt over his head.

Yeah the nervousness was fading.

" .You." I breathed between kisses.

He moaned and he sat on the bed and I sat on his lap, continuing to kiss him.

Suddenly my heart stopped, his hand was on my towel.

I held onto the front and paused and his lips stopped moving.

"Bella?" he said confused and I looked at him.

"What..."

"Let go,"

I thought about it for a minute, frozen. I was ready.

I lowered my hands from the knot on the front and pushed my lips back to his.

"Okay," I mumbled as the towel slipped down my body and I felt the air bare against me. I pressed my body against his chest and moaned at the contact. Cold against hot. I felt my nipples harden against his chest.

I pushed him onto his back and pulled his shorts off, too nervous to look down. Was I supposed to look, or is it wrong to look? My heart beat sped up and I just avoided looking. He laughed at my nervousness.

"Calm down," He said as he kissed my neck and postioned himself behind be. He rubbed my shoulders and my neck and I felt the stress of the plane ride and the wedding fade away.

I felt his cold lips on my back. Goosebumps erupted all over my body. A rush of wetness flowed out of me.

I moaned as he kissed his way up to my neck. I turned around and kissed him back, slowly slipping some tongue into his mouth.

He laid back onto the bed and I straddled him. I was ready for this.

He looked into my eyes worriedly. "We don't have to Bella..."

"I know. I want to. I love you." I said running my hands down his chest

"If I hurt you, you have got to tell me Bella." He said sternly while holding my hands. "I'm serious,"

"I know and I will, I promise," I said as I bent down to kiss him.

He moved his hands up my thighs and up to my hips. I looked down to see... him and what I saw made me suck in a gasp. It was big. But I kept going. I postioned myself over him and put the tip in. It didn't hurt so I continued slowly moving and I felt tension as I slid down. I felt a pinching sensation at my barrier and I froze for a second.

Don't chicken out Bella, just do it. I did it quick, before I had time to think, I forced my weight downward and a burst of pain went through my core. I looked down to see a little bit of blood. I bit my lip hard and pinched my eyes shut. Edward's hands were on my hips, lifting me off.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes wide open, panicked.

"I thought... are you okay, you're in pain,"

"Yeah but we just got to the good part, stop," I said in a breathy tone, positioning myself back on him. "Is the blood too much for you?" I asked, suddenly aware.

"No it's barely phasing me, don't worry," He said, still holding my hips above him.

"Come on," I said, impatient.

He let go and I brought myself back down on to him, cringing a little bit, it was still painful.

He brought me down to his lips and kissed me hard. I felt his tongue slip in between my lips and his mouth wandered to my neck. I slowly continued moving up and down. The pain was starting to fade. I felt a wave of ecstasy go over me.

"Oh, this is good," I whispered into Edward's neck as he ran his hands up my bare back.

suddenly I was on my back and Edward was on top "My turn," he smiled as he picked up the pace. I felt my muscles begin to tense and I could feel an orgasm coming on. Suddenly Edward slowed down.

"Faster, please," I clawed at his skin, my eyes focused on his,

He smiled a ornery smile and whispered, "Patience,"

He began to speed up again and I felt my muscles tense like they did before, here it came.

Suddenly Edward slowed down and I gripped the sheets even harder.

"PLEASE." I said sternly, "This is TORTURE,"

He sped up and moved his fingers down to my core, slowly rubbing while he moved inside me, I felt his muscles tense, he was as close as I was.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure ripped through me, all my muscles twitched and I screamed out. I felt his cold liquid inside of me as I felt him come with me.

I laid on top of him, silent, with him still inside of me.

"I love you. So much." I whispered into his chest

"I love you too,"

I lifted off of him and flopped down beside him, quickly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning around noon.

I reached my hand over to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel him but he wasn't there.

I found a note that said;

I've gone to hunt, I'll be back soon.

Love, Edward

I laid in bed for a few moments, pondering last night. It was good. Really good.

I walked to the bathroom slowly, taking in my surroundings. We had gotten here when it was dark out, and it was absolutely beautiful during the day. The colors outside were unbelievably vivid and the sunshine lit up the room.

I turned on the water to the shower and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was greasy and I had dark circles under my eyes from not taking my makeup off before I fell asleep.

I took a long shower, thinking about how awesome life was and how lucky I was.

I turned the water off and dried off. I slipped into a tanktop and shorts and combed my hair out.

I felt so much better. I bent over to put my dirty clothes in my suitcase and I heard footsteps on the hardwood. I turned around to see Edward quickly glance away from staring at my ass.

"Enjoy the view?" I asked, making my way towards him.

"Oooh, I'm caught," He replied, pulling me in by the waist.

I brought my lips to his and he moved his hands down to my butt.

"Mmmm," I moaned into his mouth.

He let go of me and I walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"Sooo what are we doing today?" I asked

"Whatever you want to do." He answered, flopping down on the bed next to me.

I proceeded to climb on top of him and slip my hands under his shirt.

"I know what I want to do." I said, winking as I lowered my lips to his neck, kissing his jawline.

I felt his hardness through his shorts as I straddled him.

I unbuckled his belt and pulled his shorts off a long with his boxers. Where did I get this confidence?

I looked up at his face and his eyes were looking at me in awe. Suddenly I lowered my head down to him and put the head of his penis in my mouth. He let out a loud moan.

"You don't have to," He whispered

"I want to," I said.

I slowly sucked his tip, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face.

I gripped the rest of him with my fist and as I sucked I moved my hand up and down. I looked up at him and his head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Bella you have to stop or I won't have any time for you," He said weakly

"Whaa-" I couldn't even finish before I was flipped on my back and he hovered above me.

He pulled my tanktop off, leaving me topless in the sunshine. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Last night it had been dark now I was naked in broad daylight. His eyes raked over my naked top half and a blush made it's way over my face and down my chest. He noticed and smiled, planting small kisses down my neck over my boobs and to my bellybutton. My embarrassment was subsiding.

I felt his hands at the strings of my shorts. He quickly undid the knot and pulled them down.

I had decided not to wear underwear today and I felt regret at that decision. I could've had another minute to prepare myself for him to see my stark-nakedness but instead I was already naked. I felt my heartbeat speed up as he pulled my shorts off from around my ankles.

"You're beautiful, and perfect, and I don't understand how you possibly see imperfection in yourself. So stop being nervous, because you are perfect to me." He whispered into my neck.

I put the palm of my hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. How did I deserve him?

Suddenly his body moved downward, and I felt his lips on me. Yes. Yeeeeeeees.

I moaned loudly and pushed my body towards him, grabbing his hair with my fingers.

His tongue moved quickly over me, and I felt his fingers enter. It was almost too much to handle.

He sped up and slowed down at intervals. I was getting too close.

"Hey you have to stop or we can't…we can't….ohh" I muttered out, getting closer by the second.

He pulled away and gave me his sexy crooked smile.

"I want to be on top," I demanded, pushing him onto the bed. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he laid back. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me so I was straddling him. The head of his penis touched my inner thigh and a rush of wetness flowed out of me.

I didn't realize how heavy I was breathing until I gathered myself and slowed down for a second. I slid my wet core up his penis and we both moaned at the contact. I positioned him at my entrance and glided down.

"Let's take it slow this time," He said, moving my hair out of my face.

We moved slowly and took our time. Our rhythm was much slower than it had been last night. I moved up and down slowly, it almost tortured me. My intense need to finish made it difficult to go slow.

Edward could feel my angst, so he flipped me over and continued to pump at a steady pace.

I felt myself beginning to come, and Edward sped up. My body stuttered with waves of pleasure. When I thought I was done, Edward kept going. The stimulation was almost too much. I felt so sensitive.

"Stop, I can't go any longer, it's too much," I mumbled

He continued to speed up and I felt an overwhelmingly good feeling in my stomach, it was intense.

"Oh my God, oh my God…" I screamed out as I felt pleasure rip through my body. I felt wetness flowing out of me as I came and he came. Too. Good.

He rolled beside me and I laid there, panting.

"What the hell…. How… What…" I faltered between breaths.

"Multiple orgasms. I read about it in a medical book quite a while ago. I always thought if I found a mate I'd try it out. I guess it works?" He smiled and traced his fingers down my arm.

"You're good." I said, amazed. "Are you sure you were a virgin before me?" I winked and kissed him.

"I'm positive," He responded, lifting me off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"We need a shower, you're REALLY dirty," He said, winking.


	3. Chapter 3

"We probably should do something besides have sex while we're on this honeymoon." I said as I washed Edward's hair in the shower.

"Probably. It's only 1 so we could hang out on the beach?" He asked me, standing up to rinse his hair.

"Tomorrow we should go on a hike or something," I stepped under the water and turned off the shower.

"Yes we should. This island is beautiful Bella. I found so many places I want to show you while I was on my hunt this morning." He said as he stepped out and handed me a towel.

I dug through my suitcase and found a skimpy black string bikini. Alice of course packed for me. It barely covered anything.

I slipped it on and turned around, Edward's eyes popped.

"I like it," He said, trying to keep cool.

"I bet you do," I said, winking as I grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

He of course looked beautiful. His swim trunks rested below his hips, his V-Cut showing slightly and his tight stomach glowing in the sunshine along with the rest of his skin.

I was in a daze just looking at him.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running towards the water. He threw me in and I sunk to the bottom, my feet touching the soft sand, my entire body immersed in the warm salty water. I took time to take it in. I floated on my back and stared at the sun.

"Bella," he called my name and came out the doors of the house with a sandwich and a bottle of water.

I walked up the shore and sat in the shade at the table. Edward sat across from me.

"Thanks, I was getting hungry," I said as I picked up the sandwich and bit in.

"I was looking at Dartmouth enrolling dates and applications are due here in a few weeks." He stated.

"I thought you said If I'm a newborn we would probably wait a couple years until I got control of it to go to college,"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about," His tone suddenly changed.

"No. There is no talking about it," I said, suddenly angry he was going to go back on his word.

"Bella I just feel like maybe we could prolong it a little bit. You could be human a little bit longer."

"Edward, you wanted marriage. I gave it to you. Not that I don't want to be married to you, but you PROMISED that you would change me if I married you. I'm married to you now."

"I know what I said. But I want you to have more time." He said, stern.

"I DON'T WANT MORE TIME. Every day I get older. I don't want to be older. If we change it to next year we'll probably move it again to the year after that. Edward IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN if you don't do it soon."

"BELLA. That's not what I'm saying! I WANT you to be able to have every human experience before you're changed."

"I'm not having this argument again. You're going to change me!" I yelled as I threw down my sandwich and walked inside.

"No I'm NOT!" He yelled back as I slammed the door.

"I'll find another vampire to change me then," I said once inside, completely aware that his vampire hearing allowed him to hear it loud and clear.

We'd had this fight a million times and I thought we were past it. I was beyond tired of arguing about being changed. I went onto the side patio of the house and laid out in the sun on one of the chairs. A few tears slipped out. Damn. I was so close to getting what I wanted. I was going to have to fight him to get this to happen.

I had an idea: I wasn't going to have sex with him again until he agreed to change me. I wondered if that would punish me or him. Probably both of us, but being with him forever was more important to me than sex… well I'm not sure which one is more important.

I fell asleep in the sun and woke up and the sun was low in the sky. I looked at my skin. I was sunburnt.

I went inside and my skin was pinkish and under my eyes were pink. Damn, It would be pretty nice to snuggle up the Edward's cold skin, but I had already made my decision. No sex until he agreed.

I felt his arms on my hips and his cool lips on my neck. This was going to be really difficult.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry about that whole argument."

"It's okay, but I have my own conditions to you changing me now." I said matter of fact.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We will not be having sex again until you fully agree to change me. I'm tired of you going back on your word on this."

"Fine." He said, pulling his arms away from my hips.

"Fine." I said back firmly.


End file.
